Forum:Spotlight
Hey, do you guys want to put the prof layton wiki on the spotlight? We just have to ask a request, for it click here But first they say before we ask a request for spotlight, there should be proof that everyone is agreeing. So what do you think? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 04:31, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :We can't apply for a spotlight with this Wiki. We don't meet all the criteria: :*We have too many Stub pages :* We have no custom Skin :* We have no custom Community center message :- Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 11:26, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right about that, but if this wiki is ready let's talk and what is a custom skin? :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 12:09, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I have an idea for a design. I will have to make it on word or something, but if it works, it should turn out really well. :::SophiaDena13 19:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, are we ready for a place in the Spotlights already? I mean, this Wiki has improved significantly since last year, but maybe we've still got too much stub pages. We should look into why these stub pages are so... stubby, and then maybe we can announce a cleanup. MoltenAsh 21:02, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I was thinking about a spotlight myself. Yeah we need to work out some stubs, but quite a few can be unstubbed already in my opinion. (just remove the stub template) For the rest we should be good. :::::I was also looking at the featured gaming wiki of the month, as it seems it wasn't changed for months, so it'd be great to get that spot too (not at the same time as the spotlight of course). - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 21:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I've been looking at the pages that are classified as stubs: most of them are character pages that only contain one sentence. We have to make sure that short pages like that are no longer created, and that we expand the stub pages we already have. Maybe we should also take a look at the Character Manual of Style. ::::::Also, we still need everybody to agree on trying to get in the Spotlights. Any ideas on how we're gonna do that?? :) MoltenAsh 20:38, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I don't think we should stop making character pages, I think we should expand on the pages already made that have just one sentence. The character pages are important, but right now they're bare-bones. :::::::About the spotlight, I have no idea. I'll tidy up, and get us a background that fits all sizes. PREPARE TO BE BLOWN AWAY! =Trace Barkley|GFX 00:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::All right, expanding character pages... But how exactly? We should continue working on the Manual of Style, expand it, but if we really want to do a good job we need to write the pages as we advance through the game. Do u know what I mean? MoltenAsh 11:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I like that idea, actually. After I finish this next idea for the backround, I think I'll work on expanding all the characters' pages like that. Any ideas for a manual of style? There won't be much more than pictures and a small synopsis. =Trace Barkley|GFX 03:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::We should continue this conversation on the talk page of the Character Manual of Style.MoltenAsh 13:25, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: Now... There aren't that much stubs, there are at least 60+ under that categories. And we have over 400+ pages, isn't the wiki ready yet? (one more thing, NEVER add badges because many users are aiming for it too much in other wikia sites) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 08:09, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Still a little too many stubs for me. If we can work out a few more that'd be good. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 14:11, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I unstubbed a few of the pages that were big enough to be unstubbed anyway. I also added categories to the pages that had not (another requirement). Request has been made. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 20:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Forgot to post back. The spotlight was approved, but I don't know when it'll start (soon probably). If anyone has an idea for the image we can use, that'd be good (but probably not required). Images are 255x123px. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 07:49, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The spotlight is live. They already made their own image, but thanks for your efforts :) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 20:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Eternal Diva images whaaa? Anyways, congratulations to everyone here at the wiki for getting us the spotlight! Let's gear up and get ready for the flood of LS news a-coming! =Trace Barkley|GFX 23:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC)